Red Roses, Is time travel possible?
by Mr.fancycouch
Summary: Soul is charged with treason during a Revolution in the 1700's, right before he was about to be hung his adopted sister threw rose petals at him. Then yada yada. He found himself getting hit by a car 300 years later by a woman named Maka albarn who has crazy parents. Who just might be able to send him back to his own time. But does he want to go back? Inspired by Heather Graham.


**Rose Petals.**

**I do not own Soul Eater, Nor Home In Time for Christmas. Special thanks to Heather Graham for the inspiriation. Rated M for future content. WIll be updated every week. This is simply just a Prolouge. A small taste :P later chapters will be longer.**

This was it.

This was okay.

This is what was supposed to happen...right?

The Man thought to himself as he was approaching the tower where he was about to meet his fate.

It was his time. Soul has learned to accept that. The man has always known that if he was going to die, it was going to be for a good cause, he was going to go down with a fight.

Times were good, and bad to him, his parents had died at a somewhat young age from disease, leaving him to take care of his dear sister, Crona. Who was adopted after her Dear Father Stein was killed in an Indian attack.

Her mother?

No one had known what happened to her. The Lady has just vanished leaving nothing but her diary with spells left behind. When Soul's mother and father found her they took her in, they always did love kids. Crona and Soul had a rough start. But after awhile they got along. Then, after the death of his own parents...the two had became really close.

He took care of her.

That's the only regret he has, he was about to be hung for treason. Leaving the poor pink haired girl to take care of herself. Adding only more tragedy to her broken life. How he hated the fact he never got to say goodbye.

Soul sighed as he began to walk up the wooden steps, feeling many eyes on him. Feeling the hate coming from the stares. He wasn't a bad man, he really wasn't. Soul was simply a man that composed music and wrote for the Death City Paper. Then he decided to fight for what was right, he fought for the Patriots. And due to the fact he was writing about the revolution they assumed he was a spy, therefore he was charged with treason.

Once at the top he, looked back at the people who were waiting to see him take his last breath.

How sickening. People wanted to watch another man be killed for something he didn't do. What has become of this world full of bloodlust? Soul turned to the man next to him. The one who guided him here to the deadmans noose. He looked like a kind gentleman with his gentle blue eyes and striking blonde hair. People had been referring to him as Hiro. Hiro seemed like a man of his word, another person who isn't bad. Just got caught up in this mess of a war like himself. A push over, but seems like he would be cocky if he had power. Unlike himself.

"I'm sorry for what's going to happen, you seem like a good guy. But it's my boss's order and I cannot go against him or else I would be charged also.." said the Man, his voice full of sorrow and a hint of pain. Soul replied in a deep, kind voice.

"No, don't worry. This isn't your fault. You seem like a good guy. Lets just get this over with"

Soul patted the Soldiers back, trying to reassure him. His red eyes look up to the sky, such a wonderful day. The sky was almost blue despite the fact it was the beginning of December. With a little bit of grey clouds that didn't bother the sunlight from peeking in and making the deep white snow shimmer.

This was it. This was the end.

"Any last words?" Hiro said dramatically as he put the rope around his neck. Getting ready to put the bag over the deadmans head. Ha, so he was right. The blonde man can be a bit cocky when it came to having power. Soul gave a crooked smile showing off his teethe that sent small chills down Hiro's back. His appearance never did settle very well with others.

"Actually, yes. Even though you're a bit co-"

"How dare you m-make an innocent man face a noose! Around Christmas! Do you have any mercy you sick people?!" A young lady cut in. Barging through the crowed of people with a basket that was covered by a thin cloth till she was at the front of all the other people, able to face Hiro. "Leave my brother be!"

Hiro stopped his actions, giving his full attention to the Pink haired girl who seemed so fragile. Yet brave in the most eerie way.

" And who are you?" He called back to her.

" I am Crona Gorgon! D-Daughter of the Witch Medusa!" Everyone gasped, Medusa was a name around these parts that everyone feared. Hiro looked at her, fear in his eyes. His hand that held the bag beginning to go limp.

"Lies! A witch cannot give birth to Children!" Hiro makes a reach for the level destined to cause Soul's death. Crona, who was about to correct Hiro's false statement was interrupted as Soul called out to his dear sister

" Crona! Get away from here you cannot see this! You may be punished also!" Crona began to cry, pulling the fragile clothe away from her hand woven basket. Reveling red on the inside.

"Soul, thank you for taking care of me. I'm not sure if I'll see you again. I l-love you dear brother. You were so kind to me all these years. It's time I repay you." Her thin hand reached into the basket. Everything seemed to move by so slow from that point on.

"Crona...goodbye" Soul said calmly. Crona gave a faint smile with tears in her eyes. Her hand pulling out and throws rose petals into the air. The faint wind blew them to him, it was a beautiful sight.

"Dear brother, be home in time for Christmas." She then turned away. Soul watched the remains of a flower float around him. Smelling the sweet spice sent that swilled through the air.

Hiro pulled the lever, the flooring under Soul collapsed in.

The Blood red petals touched the snow...

The noose tightened...

And then he found himself hit a concrete road, Three-Hundred years later.

_**AN: HOPE YOU LIKED THE INTRO! LATER CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER, PLEASE REVIEW :)**_

_**-FANCYCOUCH**_


End file.
